Cosas de hermanos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Los hermanos menores tienden a imitar a sus hermanos mayores.


**Titulo: **Cosas de hermanos.  
**Claim:** Reino Unido (Arthur Kirkland) y Sealand (Peter Kirkland)  
**Rating:** K  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna, creo.  
**Resumen: **Los hermanos menores tienden a imitar a sus hermanos mayores.  
**Notas: **Al principio era para un prompt del kink meme, pero después pensé que no era exactamente lo que OP había pedido, así que lo publico aquí.

* * *

Reino Unido levantó una ceja mirando intercaladamente los importantes documentos en sus manos y la presentación que hacían en conjunto Alemania y Japón sobre las mejoras obtenidas en los últimos meses gracias al uso del los automóviles "verdes". La ecología no era su fuerte, pero la idea tenía buenos fundamentos.

—Y, de acuerdo a las estadísticas, el implemento de los automóviles verdes reduce un porcentaje significativo la contaminación.

Alemania seguía hablando de las ventajas obtenidas, Japón a su lado mostraba la grafica señalando parte por parte los puntos que Alemania decía, Reino Unido tomó uno que otro apunte sobre la exposición hasta que fue su turno de decir cuáles habían sido sus reformas implementadas.

Reino Unido se paró y colocó el disco con su presentación, procediendo primero a dar una breve introducción a lo que todos en la sala sabían sobre los efectos climáticos, pero que nunca estaba de más mencionar, después mostró un nuevo proyecto de casa y comenzó a hablar una vez más.

—Por mi parte, pagaremos la reforma de su sistema de aislamiento térmico a siete millones de hogares, con el fin de hacerlos más ecológico. Y, de acuerdo al Departamento de Energía y Cambio Climático, se aspira reducir en un tercio las emisiones de gases de efecto invernadero de los hogares para 2020 —dijo con voz grave y modulada, señalando varios aspectos de la casa en la presentación, varios de sus compañeros tomaron anotaciones.

Durante los últimos veinte minutos de la reunión Reino Unido siguió hablando sobre los beneficios que traerían sus reformas, sumadas a las muchas otras que ya había implementado la Unión Europea, Estados Unidos hizo una cara de aburrimiento, pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario.

Finalmente la reunión llegó a su fin y tras guardar sus notas y demás material las naciones salieron una a una de la sala. Peter, que había vuelto a conseguir introducirse en la reunión detuvo a Letonia cuando estaban a unos pasos de la salida, agradecido de ser los últimos.

—¿Viste eso? ¡Ni si quiera pidieron mi opinión! —Dijo indignado el niño, cruzo los brazos y adoptó una posición muy similar a las que tenía Reino Unido cuando estaba molesto—. Tengo muy buenas ideas, ¡Mucho mejores que las de ese idiota!

Letonia puso una ligera cara de circunstancias cuando Peter inhaló con fuerza, dispuesto a soltar una larga diatriba.

—En primera, las reformas de Inglaterra no sirven —rodó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Ese tonto! Claro, piensa que pagando una reforma ayudará, ¿pero has visto la cantidad de autos que circulan por Londres?

—¿N-no había dado una solución al t-trafico excesivo? —preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo el letón, Peter dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación, Letonia pensó por un momento que, con los brazos cruzados de esa forma, la postura rígida, el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de "comienzo a molestarme contigo" Peter se parecía demasiado a Reino Unido, especialmente con esa actitud que estaba tomando.

—Como si construir casas ecológicas fuese toda la solución, ¿no piensa?

Raivis sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza, ¿no habían sido esas las palabras que Reino Unido le dijo a Estados Unidos en la reunión pasada, con ese mismo tono desdeñoso tan típico del británico? Sí, eran las palabras de Arthur, las posturas de Arthur y la misma actitud.

—¡Hey, Letonia! —llamó el menor, cuando terminó de quejarse sobre las absurdas ideas de Reino Unido—. Vamos por un helado, ¿sí?

—E-está bien —aceptó, siguiendo a Peter rumbo a la heladería más cercana.

Peter siempre iba a quejarse de su hermano mayor, pero a veces, como todos los hermanos pequeños, trataba de imitarlo con desesperación.


End file.
